<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Else To Chase After by teenwolfpackbabies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811031">Something Else To Chase After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenwolfpackbabies/pseuds/teenwolfpackbabies'>teenwolfpackbabies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Liam is Theo’s anchor, M/M, Set somewhere at the end of or post 5b, Theo quit the bad guy business, liam is attention starved, liam is the only thing that can threaten Theo’s self control, mum and dad - Scott and Stiles, relationship without a label, talking about feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenwolfpackbabies/pseuds/teenwolfpackbabies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Theo came back with the intention of gaining power, but was forced to change his intentions as he fell for an all too loyal beta of Scott’s.</p><p>Now genuinely trying to become at least an ally to the pack, Theo finds himself doing the total opposite to 'bad guy' activities- he was taking Liam to the drive-in.</p><p>**Written to be set during/after s5</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Something Else To Chase After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an old piece of work previously published elsewhere before later being deleted. Written during s5.</p><p>I have done some light grammatical editing, but it will probably still read like my writing ability four years ago.</p><p>I have chosen not to edit further, as I would rather rewrite one day with the s6 personality’s of these boys, I’m much more passionate about those versions of Liam and Theo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam dropped his eyes to the cracked concrete beneath his new sneakers, not wanting to risk getting caught gazing at Theo.</p><p> </p><p>It was lunchtime. The pack were sat out at their usual picnic table discussing their plans for the weekend. It was a sunny Friday afternoon, just a couple hours from the end of school for the week. People were either tired or hyperactive, the usual just before a few days off.</p><p> </p><p>Mason was sat to Liam's right, rambling too fast for Liam to understand as usual. Mason knew that Liam didn't have a problem with Theo since he'd straightened himself out, and even knew that Liam had been spending time with him, being one of the only people willing to be friends with him. Liam hadn't yet mentioned the extent of their friendship though, but he had a feeling that Mason already knew- there wasn't much he could hide from his best friend really, as his Mason put it, his ‘facial expressions give it all away.'</p><p> </p><p>The two boys had danced around each other for a couple weeks after Theo was rid of the doctors, it progressed into an entire month of flirting before they finally gave in and took part in what most people would consider a month of dating. All together it'd been around two and a half months that'd they'd spent playing games.</p><p> </p><p>They'd had only a few outings which could be considered dates, nothing overly romantic of course, though there had been plenty more intense make out sessions in between it all. Liam didn't really know what they were. They weren't friends with benefits, because there was no sex involved, and they most definitely weren't boyfriends, but Liam wasn't entirely sure if they were even dating.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard to tell with Theo. The boy clearly wanted him in some way, Liam just couldn't tell how. He'd been gentle with him once or twice- gentle as in treating him like he was his boyfriend, exchanging soft touches and meaningful kisses. Usually though everything was hard and fast, and Liam didn't know what to think. The bell rang signifying the end of lunch, and he had a spare before his last class of the day. The pack said their goodbyes and left in groups according to who had class with who. Liam was surprised when Scott stuck around and decided to ditch biology- Liam hadn't ever really seen him as the truanting type, but the other boy claimed to want to spent some time with him, and Liam couldn't argue with that.</p><p> </p><p>Liam had been thinking all day about how he was going to spend his weekend. All his friends had plans, hence Scott ditching class to hang out with him. It didn't really bother him though, the number one person on the list of people he wanted to spend time with was Theo. He and Theo had caught up earlier in the week, but he saw no harm in initiating another hangout... Even if it would be immensely anxiety inducing until Theo gave him an answer, and entirely humiliating of Theo turned the offer down.</p><p> </p><p><i>Liam:</i> Hey, drive-in tonight?</p><p><i>Theo:</i> That'll be our second night this week Dunbar. Someones eager</p><p><i>Liam:</i> I just want free food and a movie</p><p><i>Theo:</i> So I'm paying?</p><p><i>Liam:</i> So you're coming?</p><p> </p><p>Theo couldn't help but smile at the chain of texts.</p><p> </p><p>Texting Liam was much more entertaining than the slow moving biology lecture he was suffering through. He bit his lip, surprised that Liam wanted to go out with him a second time in the same week. They'd already done putt putt out of town a few days beforehand- which he was still surprised Liam had even managed to convince him to go to. The boy hadn't tried too hard, Theo admitted he'd given in way too easily, taking the bait of Liam pretending to quickly become uninterested in him.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't so much that he hated Liam ignoring him, it was more the fact he hated watching Liam give other people attention, he wanted to be the one Liam was all over. Though Theo wanted it he certainly wasn't going to show it, he couldn't let Liam get his soft side until he was completely certain about a few more things first. Theo had found his own way to make the night fun though. They'd made out in most corners of the courses, and Liam let him be a lot more handsy then usual, so Theo left without having any complaints.</p><p> </p><p><i>Theo:</i> I'll pick you up? What are we seeing?</p><p><i>Liam:</i> I don't know I'll see what's on when Scott's not here. Text ya later</p><p> </p><p>Biology lectures really weren't his favourite place to be on a Friday, and he'd wondered where Scott had been. Theo didn't want to say he was jealous, jealousy wasn't his style- but he most definitely was. Jealous he was suffering through biology while Scott had skipped, jealous of the way Scott seemed to get away with doing even less work than everyone else in the class, and most of all jealous that he was the one getting to spend time with Liam. Theo locked his phone and glanced at the clock to get an idea of how long he had left in class. He couldn't help but groan, rolling his eyes as he slouched back in his seat. All he wanted was to go steal Liam away from Scott, the beta should've been his, and if he got any say in it Liam would be his, one way or another. The fact that Liam didn't want to leave Scott pissed him off, but he was fine with finding other ways to have Liam.</p><p> </p><p>Theo opted to stare out the window at the sun, envying all the students who either had spare periods or simply skipped class. His eyes landed on Liam, walking back towards the school, and he couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips as he watched him fix his hair, which never ever sat the way the boy wanted it to, but always looked unfairly good regardless. Theo's smile faltered as he noticed Scott, playing around with Liam as he wrapped an arm over his shoulders and pulled him closer as they walked. Jealousy spiked in Theo once more and he jumped out of his seat, packing his back in record time and rushing for the door. The teacher questioned where he thought he was going multiple times, but he simply ignored her, pushing his way out of the classroom and into the quiet hallways. Nor his teacher or any of the other students followed him, which he was happy about, all he wanted to do was get in the middle of Scott and Liam.</p><p> </p><p>The boys hadn't progressed much closer to the school then they were when Theo spotted them from the window. His eyes instantly caught Liam's, and the boy looked up from the ground just enough for Theo to catch the tiny smile on his lips. Theo continued making his way towards the two of them, noticing the slight panic on Liam's face as he got closer. He knew that Liam wouldn't have told Scott anything about what they had going on.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, guys!" Theo greeted them both cheerily,</p><p>"Hi," Liam murmured,</p><p>"Theo," Scott nodded hesitantly,</p><p>Theo sighed, "look, Scott, can we talk?"</p><p> </p><p>Scott carefully removed his arm from Liam's shoulder and Theo watched with a hard glare, refusing to meet Liam's eyes. Not wanting to cause anymore drama than he needed to he made sure Scott didn't catch him, and he'd used his anchoring techniques he'd been working on to calm himself down as he and Scott began to walk away in silence. He spared a glance over his shoulder at Liam, noticing the distress and confusion on the boys face, and subsequently picking it up in his scent. He wanted to reassure the boy it'd be fine- that he wasn't going to bring up anything he shouldn't and he wasn't trying to start a fight, but he figured that would've been suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>Scott reluctantly followed Theo away from Liam, joining him on a casual stroll. He was still cautious of Theo, it was highly likely he always would be, after all the supernatural danger he'd brought to Beacon Hills, how could he not be? Scott had been encouraged by Theo's progress though, the boy may not have yet been McCall pack material, but Scott didn't doubt that he had the potential to be. He hoped the boy would soon find something that would give him the last ounce of motivation he needed to transition to the right side for good. Theo hadn't done anything threatening in months, and Scott sometimes saw the internal struggle the boy would have while deciding how to handle some situations, but he still had faith that Theo would find something better to fight for- something he could chase after and actually obtain.</p><p> </p><p>"I found something else to chase after," Theo admitted out of no where.</p><p> </p><p>Scott was startled by the way the boy had practically read his mind, but decided to roll with the conversation anyway. If this were an invitation into Theo's mind for the first time in months, he wasn't going to decline it.</p><p> </p><p>"And what happens when you get bored of that too, huh?"</p><p>"I'm not sure I will," Theo clearly tried to hide a smile,</p><p>"It's a someone. Not a something, a someone, isn't it?" Scott realised,</p><p>"Yeah, yeah it is," Theo quietly agreed,</p><p>"You have a bad habit of hurting people you care about, Theo," Scott couldn't help but point out,</p><p>"Not this one," Theo shook his head, "not again. I'm done with all that now. I won't be that person again,"</p><p>"I'm not giving you a spot in the pack just like that,"</p><p>"I don't want one just like that. If you decide to one day, that's fine, but I'm not hoping. I made mistakes... Big ones, I know. But I've changed, I'm learning to change anyway,"</p><p>"What makes you sure it's gonna stick?" Scott demanded,</p><p>"That feeling. You know the one? Where you literally can't get enough of them. You look for them everywhere. They're exactly who you think of before you do absolutely anything, because you're conscious of how they'll react. You want them covered in your scent and your scent only, and you want everyone to notice that and take it as a warning to stay away. When suddenly your favourite colour is the colour of their eyes... I'm way in over my head, aren't I?"</p><p>"I think you're way into everything over your head," Scott corrected, "but I think this is good."</p><p> </p><p>Scott could practically see Theo turning the conversation over in his mind. If he had to guess, he'd assume Theo hadn't intended to spill everything to him like that- or more importantly, Theo was still trying to deny to himself that he felt all those things. Scott had to admit, he found it almost amusing how Theo wouldn't even admit to himself how hard he'd fallen, though he was fascinated by how he could even begin to hide it. After falling in love, Scott had never been good at resisting the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>"Who's the lucky person then?" Scott broke Theo from his thoughts,</p><p>"Ohhhh that's secret business," Theo chuckled,</p><p>"Oh, come on!" Scott slung an arm over his shoulders,</p><p>"Nope. Not telling you," Theo shook his head,</p><p>"Is it a boy or a girl? Do they go to this school? Do you have classes with them? Do they have biology with us?" Scott asked, "oh wait, are they in our grade? Ohhh are they older? Like a college kid?"</p><p> </p><p>Scott interrogated Theo the entire way back towards the school where they'd spotted Liam, though Theo wasn't giving him any answers. It had him hooked. Scott wanted to know who this someone was, they had to be pretty special if they were the one responsible for taming the Theo Raeken.</p><p> </p><p>After Scott left to get ready for his next class Theo began to make his way towards a nervous looking Liam, who had his back to him. He could smell the anxiety on the boy, and prepared himself for the bombardment of questions he'd receive from him.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that about?" Liam grilled the second Theo came into sight,</p><p>Theo shrugged, "I just wanted to catch up with him on a few things, but we kinda ended up in a bit of a heart to heart, I guess,"</p><p>"Heart to heart," Liam repeated, "what type of heart to heart?"</p><p>Theo shook his head, "just discussing mutual experiences... I didn't do or say anything, don't worry. I just wanted him to know I'm 100% done with being shady now,"</p><p>"Is that all?" Liam cocked an eyebrow,</p><p>"That's all," Theo assured,</p><p>Liam nodded, "well okay then... Did you just say shady?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The bell followed Liam's words promptly, indicating the end of his spare and the beginning of his last class of the day. Aside from feeling an awkward tension settle between them as a result of being so close while in Beacon Hills, Liam didn't want to be late to his last class, his teacher was known for issuing detentions.</p><p> </p><p>"I gotta go," Liam rushed, quickly pecking Theo's cheek before he took off without an answer to his question,</p><p>"Hey."</p><p> </p><p>Liam yelped as Theo grabbed him by the sleeve and yanked him back, settling them in between the hedges they were standing beside, pulling Liam in for a proper kiss. Their kiss was deep, Liam had realised most of Theo's kisses were- they were powerful, heated, intense... He didn't mind though. Theo never got too rough, and although he acted like he didn't care about having an audience, he knew how to be at least a little bit appropriate in public. Liam wanted to pull away, but as Theo's hands found his waist he didn't even bother trying. His arms curled behind Theo's neck, his thumb gently caressing his skin. Liam knew Theo had done it because he'd been jealous, he'd always been possessive, and Liam didn't mind that at all. He'd usually hated being treated as an object, but Theo had this way about him that was different. He never denied the fact Liam was his own person, and he always gave him the option of saying no. Liam actually liked Theo taking charge though, he found it interesting to see where Theo thought he fit into his life- which parts of his life he was comfortable with Liam seeing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Getting cocky, which wasn't unusual for Theo, the boy's hands slowly began to drop until his palms were at Liam's lower back, fingertips just brushing his ass, instantly alerting Liam.</p><p> </p><p>"We're at school," he reminded the boy as he shot away, "and I gotta go,"</p><p>"See you tonight then?" Theo shouted after him, a smirk settled on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Liam turned back and gave him a closed mouth smile which lasted no more then a second, not answering Theo's question. Chances were he'd already drawn more attention to himself then he needed to, especially after he'd just emerged from behind a hedge. Liam dashed towards the school building, hoping to disappear before Theo came out and people began piecing together that they'd been hiding behind a hedge together for no apparent reason.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Theo smirked as he eventually made his own way out from behind the hedge, watching Liam take his last steps into the school. It was a few minutes later, after he was back sitting in his own class when his phone buzzed with a text from Liam.</p><p> </p><p><i>Liam:</i> Pick me up at 6:30pm so we can be there at 7</p><p><i>Theo:</i> Pushy much</p><p><i>Liam:</i> You love it</p><p><i>Theo:</i> Watch it, don't say something I'll make you regret</p><p><i>Liam:</i> You wouldn't dare</p><p><i>Theo:</i> I am THE Theo Raeken, remember?</p><p><i>Liam:</i> Ohhh I'm so scared!</p><p><i>Theo:</i> You should be Dunbar. Just wait until I get my hands on you</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The last text made something inside Liam jump. His stomach was swirling with anticipation, excitement, amusement and maybe even a little arousal. Last class was going to be a struggle for him after that text. His mind kept spinning over how it felt to have Theo's hands on him- amazing was the answer. It didn't matter where Theo's hands were, they always drove him crazy with anticipation and arousal no matter what. Theo's hands were always warm and seemed to find the most sensitive areas of skin he had. Liam had to push the thought aside, it was too tempting for a classroom full of people. He placed his phone screen down on the desk before resorting to sketching in his workbook.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Liam wove his parents off down the street before turning around to Theo. His cheeks were slightly flushed with embarrassment after his mothers declaration of love and his stepfather trying to convince him back inside to take a jacket. Liam gave the other boy a gentle smile, unsure of what to do next. Theo wasn't helping either, he simply starred at him, a smirk plastered to his face as usual. Liam was left to make the first move, unlocking his car and strolling towards the backseat with bags in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Liam," Theo whined, containing one of his rare chuckles, "we have to take my car. We're going to a drive in theatre, yours won't be much help if you wanna watch the movie under the stars,"</p><p>"Fine," Liam gave in, grabbing some bags from his backseat and relocating them to Theo's car,</p><p>"Hey," Theo pulled the boy to a stop.</p><p> </p><p>Liam let Theo slowly drag him in closer, their hips brushing as Theo's gaze trailed between the other boys lips and eyes. He hated when Theo would do that, he'd get that stupid little smirk every time he did it and all Liam wanted to do was slap it right off his face. Sure, Liam thought Theo was hot, but he hated when the boy got cocky- it seemed all too daring and he got tempted to compete with Theo for the tittle of who could be 'badder,' which Scott had spent so long trying to dissolve. Liam practically whimpered when Theo's lips finally connected with his, so incredibly softly they felt like the inside of a rose. It wasn't often Theo would kiss him like that- like he was completely breakable, in a way that showed he really did care about Liam. He savoured every moment of the kiss. Theo gently tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth as he pulled back. Liam opened his eyes once Theo's mouth was gone completely and met with his emerald eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The hands Theo had resting on Liam's hips moved around his waist as Theo leant in again. Liam waited for their lips to meet, but they never did. He wanted to hit Theo- to push him away as the tip of Theo's nose traced down his jaw and towards his neck. Theo was building the tension, and Liam hated it, but at the same time, he loved it.</p><p> </p><p>"What, do you love just leaving me on the edge?" Liam snapped,</p><p>"I told you to wait until I got my hands on you," Theo murmured, reciting their earlier texts before his lips kissed at the side of Liam's neck, pressing him back against his car,</p><p>"This isn't fair," Liam grumbled,</p><p>Theo hesitated for a moment, his face hovering just off Liam's neck, "did I do something wrong?"</p><p>Liam rolled his eyes, felling guilty, "no. Sorry, I just..."</p><p>"I'm not gonna do anymore the kiss you," Theo offered, "you said no sex, I'm sticking to that,"</p><p>"No, no, it's not that," Liam pulled Theo away to look at him, "I don't know what that was. Sorry. I guess I just kinda wanted a little more then a heap of meaningless hickeys. It wasn't exactly great at home after school today," Liam finished in a whisper,</p><p>"More arguments again?" Theo assumed.</p><p>Liam nodded.</p><p>"Im sorry," Theo massaged Liam's hips, "I promise it wasn't all nothing though, and if you'd rather talk, I'm down for that too,"</p><p>"Can we just go," Liam shook his head, "I'd rather if you and I just weren't anywhere near this town right now."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Liam jumped out of the passenger seat and hurriedly made his way to Theo's side, looking off to the canteen area Theo had been inspecting. As if right on cue his stomach grumbled, and he instinctively looked down to it, running a hand over it. Liam followed Theo towards the food, the aroma of hot dishes making his mouth water. He never knew how close to Theo he could get when they were in such a public setting, he became conscious of everything- the way he walked, how close he walked to Theo, even how his arms swung and the direction they went in. Theo didn't seem nearly as fazed, but it didn't make things any clearer for Liam. He wished the boy would just be clear about how much Theo wanted him, it was confusing, and he was beginning to get a little too attached if Theo planned on keeping things casual.</p><p> </p><p>"Hungry?" Theo asked, his arm slinging over Liam's shoulders, pulling him in closer.</p><p> </p><p>Liam had to withhold a smile as he nodded at Theo, discretely tucking tighter into the boys side, which earned a gentle squeeze from Theo.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you cold?" Theo questioned as they crossed a driveway,</p><p>"Ah, no," Liam shook his head, stepping away slightly as he willed himself not to blush,</p><p>"I asked if you were cold, I didn't say you had to move away," Theo pulled him back to their previous closeness, "if I didn't want you standing there I wouldn't have wrapped my arm around you."</p><p> </p><p>Liam hoped he'd heard Theo right. Theo just admitted to wanting Liam- even if it was only wanting him to stand a certain way, it was still a want. That one statement from Theo alone had turned his entire afternoon around. Suddenly going home and getting lectured about everything by his parents simply because they were tired after work didn't even seem to matter anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He let Theo choose their burgers as he looked out over the field. The ground was nothing but red dirt, bright pink car park lines spray painted against the soil. The screen was right at the front, the white projective sheet was spotless, though the metal frame holding it had rusted edges which showed its age. It was the only drive in he knew around Beacon Hills. When his mum and stepdad had brought him as a child he'd always dreamed of going on a date there, but he'd never considered it'd be a date with a guy. He considered himself to have been late in figuring out his sexuality. Everyone he'd spoken to seemed to know either right from the start or by the time they were twelve. He on the other hand hadn't even thought about it until sixteen. He didn't mind though, he was happy and comfortable in himself, and surrounded himself with people who were just as accepting.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled as he and Theo made eye contact again. He didn't want to call the outing a date- he didn't want to get his hopes up. He just wished that someday going to the drive-in with Theo would be a date. Their moment was interrupted by the buzzing of his phone, and he almost cursed out loud as he fished it from his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Scott," Liam muttered, biting his lip as he stared at the text,</p><p>"You gonna tell him we're out?" Theo queried curiously, making his way towards Liam, "I don't mind if you don't, I'm okay with being your dirty little secret,"</p><p>"You're not my secret, I... I just don't know how to bring it up," Liam shrugged, his gaze on the floor,</p><p>"Because I'm not exactly a part of the pack?" Theo assumed, his thumb caressing Liam's cheek,</p><p>"You were the bad guy," Liam sighed, "and you're not now, and I get that, and Scott gets that, but then there's Stiles and- I don't want to bring it up too soon and have them start assuming you have bad intentions is all,"</p><p>"I can handle myself, Li. It wouldn't be the first time someone didn't like me," Theo shook his head,</p><p>"I know you can handle it, but it doesn't mean you should have to," Liam met Theo's eyes,</p><p>"You're way too cute for your own good,"</p><p>"I'm not cute," Liam shook his head,</p><p>"Yeah, okay," Theo gave in, licking his lips as he ogled over Liam, "you have your cute moments but there are definitely better words to describe you,"</p><p>"One of them better be hot or I'm going home," Liam threatened, joking around with Theo,</p><p>"Hot, sexy, adorable, pretty, lovable, sweet, cuddly..." Theo trailed off teasingly,</p><p>"Cut it out," Liam slapped his chest as they approached a register, though he was clearly attempting to hide a smile, throwing a heap of candy alongside their burgers and fries while Theo just playfully rolled his eyes at the child-like behaviour.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Liam skipped ahead on the way back to Theo's truck, leaping up into the back by the time Theo caught up. He sat with his legs crossed, watching Theo sit down in front of him and hand him his food. He could feel Theo's eyes curiously glued to him as he ate, though he ignored them, because he knew from how it felt that Theo wasn't staring because he was good looking, he was about to ask him something.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you wanna talk about this afternoon?"</p><p>"No. No I prefer to forget all that when we hang out,"</p><p>"Was it really your parents? 'Cause if some other kid is bothering you, I swear-"</p><p>"Theo, no. It was them, but they're just stressed. I'm okay, really, probably just being sensitive,"</p><p>"You're a sensitive kid, Li, but you're not <i>that</i> sensitive,"</p><p>"They're just tired and... I may have pushed buttons... On purpose," Liam shuddered,</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I don't know..." Liam shrugged, "I guess I just got a lot more attention when my I.E.D was bad than I do now... I got used to it. Plus, then Scott took me in and he and Stiles were always there and suddenly they're both busy most of the time and my parents work so much and I'm just by myself... I get bored, so I act out- burn some energy,"</p><p>"How about next time instead of fighting with your parents you call me," Theo offered, "I know what that's like- really, I do. We could hang out instead,"</p><p>"I guess I'd like that," Liam considered with a small smile,</p><p>"We can go flip some cars, light some things on fire-"</p><p>"Theo,"</p><p>"It was a joke," Theo grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Liam giggled at Theo, licking his lips as he reached over and gently wiped some sauce off the corner of the boys mouth, sucking it off his thumb before taking another bite of his burger. He looked at the other boy smugly as Theo smirked back at him, taking one of his chips and playfully slapping Liam in the face with it before shoving it in his mouth. Liam bowed his head to hide the blush in his cheeks as he giggled at the move, eating one of his own fries.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Dunbar? Why the second night this week, huh?"</p><p>Liam shrugged, "I don't know. Guess I just wanted to hang out with you again,"</p><p>"Understandable," Theo nodded, earning a thump in the shoulder from Liam,</p><p>"Get over yourself, you're not that great," Liam mumbled, teasing Theo,</p><p>"Well I can't be that bad since you invited me,"</p><p>"Everyone else was busy,"</p><p>"Scott just text you saying they were making plans for later,"</p><p>Liam stuttered, "yeah, well... Screw you,"</p><p>Theo's cocky smirk crinkled his cheeks, "you know I'm glad you asked,"</p><p>"I'm glad you came," Liam smiled gently,</p><p>"Did you doubt that I would?"</p><p>"Honestly? I don't know," Liam paused to think, "not really I guess. I mean, I assumed there was a higher chance of you saying yes to this then putt putt but since you came with me to that I'm not surprised you're here now,"</p><p>"Well we didn't exactly spend a lot of time focused on putt putt now did we?" Theo grinned,</p><p>Liam laughed, "No,"</p><p>"So it was in fact fun," Theo concluded,</p><p>"Yeah, but it's your turn next time to plan... I mean, if- if you want to do this again- like catch up- I mean-"</p><p>Theo chuckled, "Liam... I'll plan next week, okay?"</p><p>Liam nodded, grateful, "okay."</p><p> </p><p>The boys continued to talk and laugh while they finished dinner. Liam managed to discretely creep forward until his knees were brushing Theo's. If the other boy noticed he hadn't let on, and he hadn't moved back. Conversation flowed much more naturally then it had in the beginning. Not everything was about the supernatural anymore. They talked cars, movies, comedians, politics, school, college, lacrosse, music, relationships... Things were open, and Liam wasn't afraid to ask Theo a personal question. He admired the extra experience of the older boy. He loved learning from him and trying to understand things from his perspective.</p><p> </p><p>It was somehow different from talking to Scott and Stiles, with the boy in front of him Liam understood darkness. He felt like there was a good kind of darkness and a bad kind. He trusted Scott, and he would always be an obedient beta, but he could see how things had been different for Theo at the start. After the boy opened up to him about his family's death, Liam understood why the boy let himself slip into nothing. It'd caught Liam off guard when Theo admitted to his parents deaths before he returned to Beacon Hills. His heart couldn't help but ache for Theo, especially after the boy confessed Liam was the first one he'd ever told. He pouted as Theo stared down at his own lap, recalling the experience. As Theo came to look at him again he gave a reassuring smile as he held a napkin to Liam's lips.</p><p> </p><p>Their emotional moment was gone as fast as it came with Theo cracking a joke. Liam didn't mind though, if that's what it took for Theo to be okay with opening up to him then he'd laugh at any joke, no matter how funny or unfunny it was. After Theo had done wiping his lips he stood, collecting his rubbish before jumping out the back of the truck.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi! Take my rubbish too!"</p><p> </p><p>Liam threw his screwed up paper bag at Theo's back, smirking as the boy turned around, an eyebrow cocked. It was odd for Liam to think there was a time only weeks earlier in which he'd be terrified to do that. As he watched Theo walk away from him his eyes were focused below the boys waist, not on his back, though he'd deny it if he were caught. Liam couldn't help but grin, pulling his legs into his chest as he waited for Theo to return. It was getting cool out, but considering he'd refused to take a jacket when his stepdad had recommended it he wasn't going to admit that he needed warmth, he was just hoping that maybe- hopefully, Theo would voluntarily give it to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at you, all curled up there," Theo smirked, and Liam knew more was coming, "like a baby,"</p><p>"Hey!" Liam stretched out and kicked Theo gently,</p><p>"Ohh, someone's chucking a tantrum!" Theo teased as he leant through the open back window and pulled a stack of pillows and blankets from the backseat, throwing them at Liam,</p><p>"Oh, shut it! I'm cold," Liam finished the last part as a whisper,</p><p>"Weren't you warned about that?"</p><p>Liam hit Theo with a pillow, knocking him down, "shut it,"</p><p>"Come on then," Theo sang, unfolding the blankets and laying out the pillows, "get over here,"</p><p>Liam had been kneeling like a frog, and waddled to Theo on his toes. Theo pulled him down into his side, and he couldn't help but cling to Theo's hoodie as the boy wrapped blankets around him,</p><p>"Thank you," Liam murmured as the movie screen lit up,</p><p>"Are you freezing?"</p><p>"No, just cold," Liam clarified, "But I'm much better now,"</p><p>"Do you wanna wear my hoodie?"</p><p>"No, you wear it," Liam shook his head, "I'm fine, really, your werewolf-chimera, heat is insane,"</p><p>"I'm just naturally hot," Theo shrugged, completely serious,</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Liam rolled his eyes, though couldn't disagree.</p><p> </p><p>Theo changed his grip on Liam multiple times throughout the first half of the movie, but the younger boy hadn't moved out of his chest once. He wanted to rest his cheek against Liam's hair, but fought against the urge. He shut his eyes, his thumb caressing Liam's arm as he thought. His mind wandered back to his conversation with Scott. Where had it all come from? Did he really think Liam's eyes were his new favourite colour? If he did, was that weird? He wasn't supposed to fall in love. He should've been focused on rehabilitating himself and slipping seamlessly back into the society he'd left behind at 9. Liam was never apart of the plan- the first one with the doctors or the current second one.</p><p> </p><p>Liam had gotten under his skin way back when the dread doctors were still in Beacon Hills. Theo had been denying the feeling since then, and he was chipping away now at the last wall of defence around his heart. He knew letting Liam in couldn't be anything but good for him, but that didn't mean Theo was good for the other boy. He wished he'd never flirted with him, hadn't begun whatever this was they had going on. Maybe then his feelings could've gone away and the boy wouldn't have gotten close enough to get hurt. Yet they were sat cuddled up in the back of his truck, at a drive in. Theo had nothing left to fight with, the blue eyed pup had already caught him.</p><p> </p><p>He let out a sigh, willing all his doubts and worries to leave with it. There was only one way he wanted this thing to go with Liam now, and it was going to have to be Liam who changed his mind to stop it. Theo wouldn't let him go now, even if Liam decided to call it quits he'd still be protecting the younger boy from afar. It was nice still having something to protect. It made Theo feel like he still had a purpose. It was to make sure that the boy in his arms never grew up like he did. Never saw the things he did or felt how he'd felt for years. He was determined to make sure nothing could ever rule Liam's life in the way the dread doctors had ruled his own. He wouldn't let something so dark brainwash the boy, or control him in the way Theo had been for years.</p><p> </p><p>Theo chuckled as the topic of conversation in the movie switched to one of a comedic sexual nature.</p><p> </p><p>"I seriously don't get that," Liam admitted,</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Liam sat up beside him, "Kinks. Like how-"</p><p>"Come on! Everybody has some kind of kink," Theo insisted,</p><p>"I don't know... Maybe I haven't figured it out yet," Liam shrugged, considering Theo's comment,</p><p>"I could help you with that," Theo offered playfully, his breath hot on Liam's ear, just like the hand on the boys thigh, making him shiver,</p><p>"Not yet," Liam shook his head, "I don't know though, I mean, do you have anything that-"</p><p>"You already figured one of my weaknesses out," Theo admitted softly,</p><p>Liam was surprised, "I did?"</p><p>"Yep,"</p><p>"What is it?" Liam met Theo's eyes,</p><p>"Guess," Theo challenged,</p><p>Liam thought for ten whole minutes before it finally hit him.</p><p>"Theodore. It's when I call you Theodore."</p><p> </p><p>Theo simply smiled, one of his rare genuine smiles as he leant in and placed a gentle kiss on Liam's forehead. Liam's eyes fluttered closed as he leant into Theo's touch. The boy still had the power to surprise him by how gentle he was. At first he'd thought Theo wasn't capable of gentle, but he'd definitely been proven wrong. Liam snuggled back under Theo's chin, focusing back on the movie as Theo pulled him into his lap. It wasn't a secret that Theo, though he had softened considerably for Liam, still had that dominant and authoritative nature about him. Liam just let Theo pull him around and put him where he wanted him. He found it interesting to see where Theo thought he fit, plus he had to feel sorry for the older boy, he'd lost a lot in his search for power, and he really was trying to be better.</p><p> </p><p>The air was pretty cool out, so Liam was enjoying having Theo wrap his arms over his own while his legs squeezed him tightly. They were tangled in a blanket, Theo's cheek pressed against Liam's as they both silently stared at the screen. Liam's heart was skipping the odd beat, he could feel it and knew Theo could probably hear it. He couldn't help but wonder how this was the same Theo who had done all those horrible things only months beforehand. Sure, he'd done exactly the same, gone from being incredibly angry with the world to calmly breezing through life, but Theo was a whole different story.</p><p> </p><p>Liam nuzzled into Theo's cheek, the boy pulling him in closer in return. He tried biting his lip to hide his growing smile, though he figured Theo could probably still feel it against his face anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you warm enough?" Theo asked, his lips brushing the corner of Liam's ear,</p><p>"Mhmm," Liam nodded, turning his head enough to give Theo a smile,</p><p>"You're way too smiley, cut it out," Theo joked,</p><p>"Sorry," Liam giggled, intertwining Theo's fingers over his own, "what about you, you cold?"</p><p>"No," Theo shook his head, "that's why I have you- to keep me warm."</p><p>Liam's heart skipped.</p><p>"I heard that," Theo teased with a chuckle, his voice low, almost like a purr,</p><p>"We don't exactly have a label," Liam reasoned, trying to keep as composed as possible, "can you blame me when you say stuff like that?"</p><p> </p><p>Theo giggled, going back to watching the movie. Liam didn't move for a moment, he was waiting until Theo wasn't paying him so much attention. He closed his eyes momentarily as he snuggled further back against Theo, relaxing into the boys chest. Theo's arms tightened around him and the boy began to sweetly caress Liam's side. He thought he'd been confused about where they stood earlier, but he was stumped after that conversation as to not only what they were now, but how much, or how little, Theo cared about him.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>The roads exiting the drive in were understandably packed with cars, though the further they got from the town the less and less vehicles they saw. It was usual for the long road which conjoined Beacon Hills to their neighbour to be deserted at night. There were barely any street lights, leaving it almost pitch black. There were trees and crops lining the road, providing animals with a place to hide away from their nighttime predators. Now that he was a werewolf and Beacon Hills was crawling in even more supernatural activity, Liam wondered if maybe it was something even the humans could feel, and they locked themselves away at night from unknown dangers.</p><p> </p><p>The stars were out in the sky, the moon shedding a small light across the abandoned horizon. Liam had one of Theo's blankets scrunched up against him, even though he was warm enough from the heater, the fabric smelled like Theo and Liam adored the scent. The drive started quiet until Liam thought out loud about the supernatural, and the humans sudden capability to know they were better off hiding away at night. They discussed the theory in full detail, progressing into a conversation related more towards the supernatural. In every one of their conversations which involved talk of the supernatural Liam found himself reminding Theo that he trusted Theo had transitioned to the good side completely, and never once doubted that there was goodness in his heart behind the brainwashing of the dread doctors.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I'm not all good," Theo admitted, his eyes momentarily flicking off the road, "I can still be bad,"</p><p>"Everyone can," </p><p>"How are you not scared of me?" Theo shook his head, "I gave you plenty of reason to be,"</p><p>"Well you wouldn't ever hurt me, would you?" Liam reasoned,</p><p>"No, but I'd kill anyone who tried to lay a hand on you," </p><p>"Yeah, but that's different," Liam brushed off, "You still have that bite in you, your attitude didn't go anywhere. You've done horrible things, sure, and you're not perfect right now, but you're sweet to me, and that's all that matters. You're not working with the doctors, and you're not trying to take Scotts place, but apart from that you're still the same Theo, and I like that about you,"</p><p>"You like the fact I'm what Stiles defines as 'moody?'" Theo asked, shocked,</p><p>"I like the fact you hold yourself and don't need someone to do it for you. You're a little crazy sometimes."</p><p>Theo giggled.</p><p>"And you're hot tempered, but you're Theo."</p><p> </p><p>Liam starred out the window at the passing fields as Theo drove. He could feel the boy stealing glances at him, see him from the corner of his eye, though ignored him. Liam was curious as to what Theo was going to do next. He knew he'd been lucky to get such affection from Theo at the drive in, usually he wasn't so gentle, which Liam assumed was because he was afraid to let his guard down any further- he didn't want to seem like the weak type of good guy. Liam wanted Theo to be vulnerable for him though, he wanted Theo to crawl further out of the shell he was in, to show Liam all his pain and let him see the cracks. He wanted to help put all his broken pieces back together.</p><p> </p><p>Deep down he knew in a way Theo really was letting him see a side of him no one else had. When it came to the development of their relationship Theo had stepped back and let Liam be in control. This relationship was a new experience for them both, and Liam had set boundaries which Theo, though he was clearly struggling, had been respecting. Liam had gotten Theo to give up control over at least one area of their relationship, and if that's all he was going to get he was still happy with that. He'd never be able to find the words to explain how privileged he felt that Theo had done something that was likely so incredibly scary for him, but he'd probably never have to since no one would ever know about his vulnerabilities- Liam would never let anyone know. He was determined to protect Theo from all that.</p><p> </p><p>The radio cut through the silence softly as Beacon Hills came closer into view. Liam could still feel Theo's gaze lingering on him here and there. He was sure Theo knew it too, because his heart would skip a beat every time he noticed Theo do it, and he knew Theo relied heavily on the sound of his heartbeat to understand exactly what Liam was feeling.</p><p> </p><p>"I had a lot of fun tonight," Liam admitted, finally looking in Theo's direction, dropping his blanket.</p><p> </p><p>One of Theo's trade mark half smiles grew upon his lips, though he was clearly trying to hide it. Without saying a word he reached over and stole Liam's hand from his thigh, dragging it to the spot between them as he interlocked their fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't wanna go home yet," Liam admitted quietly, adverting his gaze as a light blush tinted his cheeks,</p><p>Theo smirked, "are you asking to come back to my place?"</p><p>"I don't know," Liam shrugged, staring at his lap, "I guess I'm just asking you not to leave me alone yet,"</p><p>"You know, if I take you back to my place that kinda makes us boyfriends,"</p><p>"Is that what we are?" Liam asked shyly.</p><p> </p><p>Theo chuckled lightly, pulling over on the side of the road. Unbuckling his seatbelt he let Liam's hand go, jumping out of the car to leave behind an incredibly confused Liam. He made his way around the car, opening Liam's door, holding it as he stared at him. He'd thought about this moment a couple times, mostly earlier that night. He didn't want to be mushy, it was most definitely not his style, but then he considered the fact that he got to be in control and it put him at ease a little more. With a small smile Theo pulled Liam from his seat, lifting him out of the car before putting him down on the ground as they stumbled onto the dead grass. He held the boy close, arms wrapped tightly around him.</p><p> </p><p>A chuckle escaped Theo's lips as he observed Liam, his eyes wide and heartbeat spiked,</p><p>"Come on now, don't freak out on me," Theo whispered against the boys ear,</p><p>"Sorry... Instincts," Liam shook,</p><p>Theo grinned, "I'm not gonna hurt you,"</p><p>"I'm not thinking you will," Liam admitted honestly,</p><p>Theo sighed, his fingers tracing Liam's chin, "you know, you're not all that bad, Dunbar,"</p><p>Liam burst out laughing, "you have a weird way of paying a complement, Raeken,"</p><p>"Yeah well... You're gonna have to cut me some slack, asking people to be my boyfriend isn't exactly my thing," Theo murmured, wrapping his arms around Liam's neck, crossing his wrists as he squeezed Liam,</p><p>"Coulda just kissed me and told me I was your boyfriend," Liam grinned teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>Theo rolled his eyes, wondering why he'd thought so much about this moment when it could've been that easy. It was Liam he was trying to impress and it was because of him that he'd gone all soft for the moment, little did he know Liam wasn't so different from him- he didn't want big and fancy, and as Theo had started to realise, he didn't mind Theo being a little demanding and authoritative.</p><p> </p><p>"You still haven't kissed me, Raeken," Liam pushed.</p><p> </p><p>Theo smiled against Liam's lips, a hand moving to the boys cheek. His tongue connected with the corner of Liam's lips first, followed by his lips before he retracted, trying again and this time receiving a response from Liam. He deepened the kiss, though not enough for it to be like their usual kisses. Those kisses were just for fun, but Liam was finally more then that now. Theo wanted to show him that, but when making out had been a regular occurrence of theirs for a while it was hard to do so with a kiss. He pulled back, leaving their foreheads to rest together gently as he licked his lips, still tasting traces of Liam. He'd hoped they'd never go away. Wished they'd be covered in each other's scent consistently, so much so Liam's pack could begin noticing. He hoped the feeling of Liam's lips would forever be lingering not far away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He held Liam's hand the whole way back to Beacon Hills when he didn't need it to safely drive. He learnt quickly that Liam liked to use both his hands while holding onto Theo. He almost chuckled at the innocence of the other boy, though when he thought about it he wouldn't ever let Liam loose it. As they talked here and there he wondered how he hadn't noticed Liam wanting him to just decide they were boyfriends. Of course Theo had known from Liam's cuddly nature earlier in the night and the, 'I guess I just kinda wanted a little more then a heap of meaningless hickeys' comment that the boy expected more than a time passing make out from him. Now though it really was obvious that Theo could've simply decided on the development without having to get mushy.</p><p> </p><p>As he pulled up he took his seatbelt off and leant over to kiss Liam. The other boy was surprised, though kissed back, and even let out a faint whine when Theo parted from him and got out of the car. Liam's speed surprised him as the boy jumped on his back to holt his trek to the door. He chuckled as he cautiously dropped the younger one to his feet before turning to kiss him again. He pressed him back into the cool metal of his truck, his tongue moving to dance down the boys neck before quickly returning to his lips like magnets. He was sure Liam lacked breath just as much as he did, but that mattered less and less as the minutes passed.</p><p> </p><p>"Theodore," Liam purred, his bottom lip caught under the gentle graze of Theo's fangs.</p><p> </p><p>Theo couldn't help but moan at the way his name sounded rolling off Liam's tongue like that. He retracted his teeth from Liam's lip, instead drawing the boy into another deep kiss. In one swift movement he locked his truck and hoisted Liam off his feet, wrapping the boys legs tightly around his waist before proceeding to his front door. He fumbled with his keys in the door, Liam focusing his attention on sucking at Theo's neck while the boy found a way to unlock the door, despite his dodgy key. His hands trailed Liam's neck and back as the boy discarded his jacket on the railing of the stairs Theo ascended at supernatural speed. They weren't going to progress much further then that, making out was as far as they'd gone- and would go until Liam gave permission to do otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>Theo had wanted to go further, and boy had he tried. It was a new thing for Theo to not get what he wanted when he wanted it, but he knew Liam would likely leave if he pushed it anywhere past making out. They had boundaries, a foreign concept for Theo but something he had been learning to live with, as well as something he'd been learning to bend and navigate his way around. Theo straddled the blue eyed boy as he laid him in the centre of his bed, hands up under Liam's shirt, feeling the texture of each of his muscles. He liked being able to be the dominant one, and though he knew Liam just acted weaker then he actually was, he didn't mind. Liam had Theo wrapped around his finger, and the latter knew it too. It was that cute little smile and those blue eyes which just left him defenceless.</p><p> </p><p>Deepening the kiss another step further Theo retreated his arms from under Liam's shirt, instead moving to pin the boys arms above his head. His fangs were out suddenly and tickling Liam's bottom lips each time they parted. His fangs had proved a problem more then once during their make out sessions, he'd accidentally bitten Liam too hard once and it'd taken a few minutes for Liam to heal. The biggest problem though was often Theo couldn't control them, and Liam always had to break the kiss because he'd be too busy laughing at how ticklish they were.</p><p> </p><p>"Your fangs are out again," Liam chuckled as he pulled away,</p><p>"I know," Theo grumbled, sitting up as he tried to hide them.</p><p>Liam rose to his elbows underneath the boy, amused as Theo fumbled with his lips, "hey," Liam comforted him, pulling him into a sweet, gentle kiss,</p><p>"This is getting fucking annoying," Theo complained.</p><p>Liam pulled back, a slight prick on his lips healing before no more then a drop of blood could spill.</p><p> </p><p>Theo stared down at Liam's soft features, his fingers tracing the boys jaw line, wiping the spot of blood from his lip. He loved seeing Liam pinned beneath him, unable to wriggle away. It was one of his 'old Theo' personality traits- being possessive, needing to be in control, to be the dominant one. Liam's hands massaged his hips, venturing up his teeshirt every now and then. Startling him, Liam pulled the boys closer by Theo's hips, creating a friction between them that Theo really hadn't needed to struggle through at the time. Theo growled as he stole the boys hands and held them between his own, needing an anchor to stop him from going further then Liam wanted to. If he let things go any further he knew he'd take over and launch at the boy. He hated how desirable Liam made himself, and how he would then turn around and say no. Theo was constantly testing his own self restraint when it came to the boy, but a part of him had grown to like the chase.</p><p> </p><p>Liam knew he was good at winding the boy up. He admitted teasing him probably wasn't the best idea, one day he'd end up driving Theo so insane that he wouldn't even bother trying to anchor, he'd just pounce at him. A part of Liam was beginning to wonder if that would even be all that bad. He'd only held off for so long because he didn't want to create confusion between them. He hadn't wanted to start a friends with benefits thing, and he didn't want to just let Theo have sex with him and then leave- especially when he could barely get enough of Theo as it was, having the boy walk away would've crushed him. Liam could see the effects of Theo's anchoring, hearing his heartbeat slowing as the scent of arousal steadily faded. The next thing to go were the fangs, receding back to their normal state as Theo dropped their conjoined hands to rest against Liam's lower abdomen. Liam smiled as Theo's thumb continued to caress his hands sweetly. He was proud of how quickly Theo had learnt to anchor, and he appreciated the fact he'd even tried at all.</p><p> </p><p>The boys hadn't moved from their straddling position, though any evidence of their earlier activities had diminished. Theo's hands massaged the skin under Liam's shirt as the boy lay perfectly still beneath him, eyes fluttered closed. The sound of the clock broke the silence of the room, reminding Theo that it was getting late, and at some point he'd have to take Liam home.</p><p> </p><p>"It's getting late," Theo pointed out, "I should probably take you home soon,"</p><p>"Hmm," Liam sighed, his eyes twitching open,</p><p> </p><p>Theo smiled at the boy, his pout tugging at the very few heart strings Theo had. He observed the way Liam's eyes actually got brighter in colour when he was sad, almost as though they doubled in moisture. His bottom lip would stick out a little and Theo could never help but run his thumb over it as Liam avoided his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you wanna stay the night?" Theo surprised even himself by asking the question,</p><p>"Yeah?" Liam cocked an eyebrow, looking up excitedly,</p><p>"Yeah," Theo shrugged, crawling off his boyfriend, pulling his shirt off as he walked towards a dresser,</p><p>"Okay," Liam agreed, a giant smile consuming his face, "I don't have any clothes or anything though,"</p><p>Theo shook his head, throwing his shirt aside as Liam sat up, "you don't need 'em,"</p><p>"Raeken!" Liam growled, his eyes darkening, a sight Theo absolutely loved,</p><p>Theo rolled his eyes, unbuttoning his jeans and beginning to drop them to the floor, "you can wear mine."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Extended Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo reentered his room to find Liam pulling one of his old shirts down his chest. He grinned at the sight, noticing how his sweatpants were a little big on Liam in length, but still hugged him in all the right places, clinging to muscle. He realised in that moment that it didn't matter how good he got, he could grow to be just like Scott, but whenever he looked at Liam he'd still be the old Theo Raeken- defensive, possessive and most definitely the opposite of Saint-like, consumed by impure thoughts and desires. Liam caught his gaze and Theo couldn't help but wink at the boy in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Looking good, Dunbar," Theo openly checked him out,</p><p>"Ever heard of a shirt?" Liam bit back cheekily,</p><p>"You're lucky I'm wearing anything. Clothes always make things so much more boring,"</p><p> </p><p>Liam's expression dropped, and Theo could smell the guilt on him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I'm only joking," Theo assured him, crossing the room and hugging him as he rubbed comforting circles into his back, "we have boundaries, I get that,"</p><p>"Sorry," Liam apologised, letting Theo support the majority of his weight, "I just- I didn't want to make this a friends with benefits thing, and it's still kind of too soon now I guess. But I mean, there are other things-"</p><p>"I'm not the old Theo anymore... Not with you anyway. I don't care,"</p><p>"You probably think I'm pathetic," Liam rolled his eyes,</p><p>"Liam, no,"</p><p>Liam smiled, bouncing forward and kissing Theo, "thank you... Are you hungry?"</p><p>"Would you like me to make you something?" Theo questioned,</p><p>"Please, I'm starving,"</p><p> </p><p>Liam propped himself up on Theo's marble bench and watched on carefully as the boy made him banana pancakes. They talked quietly in the night, the small hum of the television in the background of their conversation. Liam could smell Theo all over him thanks to the boys clothes he was wearing, and he was so happy he assumed Theo could smell his emotions without even having to try. They stole butterfly kisses from each other here and there, and nothing made Liam happier then knowing he could officially do that literally anytime he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>His phone buzzed and he slipped it away from the charger to read the text.</p><p><i>Scott:</i> Hey, I know it's late but we're going on a midnight adventure. I'll pick you up? Just don't say anything to Stiles until we get there or he'll put his parental foot down again. He thinks I'm leaving to pick up food</p><p><i>Liam:</i> I can't, sorry! I'm at Theo's</p><p> </p><p>Theo smiled over Liam's shoulder as he sent the text, placing a sweet kiss on the boys cheek. He smiled as Liam leant into his touch, and wrapped a soft arm around his waist, giving him a small cuddle as he waited for the pan on the stove to heat up.</p><p> </p><p><i>Scott:</i> Autocorrect?</p><p><i>Liam:</i> ?? No?</p><p><i>Scott:</i> You're actually at Theo's?</p><p><i>Liam:</i> Yeah ??</p><p> </p><p>Minutes passed without another chime on Liam's phone, and he almost thought he'd gotten away with casually admitting he and Theo were together- before his phone started to ring. He hesitated, taking a shaky breath to prepare himself before he answered.</p><p> </p><p>Scott's voice was blurred in a panic, "Do you need help? Just tell me where you are and-"</p><p>"Scott, I'm fine, I'm here by choice," Liam assured his alpha, listening to the cracklings on the other end,</p><p>"You tell him if he hurts you-"</p><p>"Stiles, put Scott back on the phone," Liam demanded,</p><p>"Listen to him, Liam. Tell Theo if he hurts you-"</p><p>"Guys! Theo's not going to hurt me," Liam cut them off sternly,</p><p>"Oh yeah, and how do you know that?" Stiles challenged,</p><p>"'Cause he's too busy making me pancakes,"</p><p>"Hey! No need to ruin my reputation in the process of this," Theo whined,</p><p>"Why are you at Theo's?" Scott queried,</p><p>"'Cause he took me to the drive in, then I didn't want to go home, then we made out a little, then I decided to stay the night and now I'm fuckin' hungry," Liam rattled on,<br/>
There was silence at the end of the line.</p><p>"Oh! And he's my boyfriend, so..."</p><p>"And when did you and Theo become a thing, huh?' Stiles sassed,</p><p>Liam thought back, "Thing, a couple months back, boyfriends, earlier tonight."</p><p> </p><p>Liam kicked his feet as Theo looked disapprovingly to the thin trail of batter which had begun to drip down his index finger as he finished the last of the mixture. He leaned forward just enough to reach Theo, dragging him closer by the waistband on his pants before he simply went to lick the batter off the boys hand. He sucked gently on Theo's finger. As he stared at him, he could decipher more than just a few emotions evident on his face- confusion, a whole lot of surprise, shock and he could smell the arousal building on the boy. Liam held their eye contact, only faintly hearing Scott and Stiles talking on the other end of the phone. He grinned cheekily as he slipped away, licking at his lips as the banana taste of the pancakes hit him. Theo still stared at him, startled. He couldn't help but find the boys stunned look adorable, as well as incredibly sexy. It was an odd mixture, but it suited Theo well, Liam thought.</p><p> </p><p>Theo didn't know how to react to the move. He was confused by the mixed signals from Liam. Earlier he'd made it clear that he thought it was too soon for sex, then he'd just gone ahead and done that. He didn't move, he couldn't, he knew he'd loose control if he did. His heart was pounding as the boys still stared at each other, a smug look settled on Liam's face for the second time that night. The hum of Scott and Stiles yelling over the phone still broke the silence in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna go now," Liam muttered, distracted.</p><p> </p><p>Theo watched as he hung up on Scott and Stiles and pulled him even closer again. He could feel the blood flowing back and forth in his veins, struggling to keep his hands to himself. Liam leant in towards his face, stopping with their lips just an inch apart, their breath mixing.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't," Theo whispered, knowing he wouldn't have the control to handle such a situation, "I can't-"</p><p>Liam cut him off, nodding, "yes, you can."</p><p> </p><p>Theo swallowed just before Liam's lips grazed his. They were barely there, but it was enough to make Theo's struggle with himself even harder. Theo wanted to control himself, he wanted to let Liam do whatever he wanted without having Theo ruin the moment because he couldn't control his desires. He moaned as he gave himself some leeway, wrapping his arms around Liam's waist, hands roughly trailing his muscles up and down.</p><p> </p><p>As his guard dropped even further he dragged Liam even closer, wrapping the boys legs around his waist before relocating the boy to the dinning room table, which was a better height for him to work with. Theo sat Liam down, making sure to keep him close. He continued trying to pull him closer, though he knew it was impossible to do so. The boy chuckled at him, though Theo drowned it out in a kiss. Liam's legs were tight around his waist, the boys hands still at the front waistband on his shorts, driving him insane. With Liam giving him as much as he was giving Liam his guard was completely gone- they were in a position of whatever happened, happened. Theo made a move to grind against the boy, his soft whimper egging him on. His hands were on Liam's lower back, keeping the boys lower body close to his own. Theo's lips moved to Liam's neck, forcing a string of moans and whimpers from the boy beneath him. He could feel Liam's fingers digging into his back, lightly scraping his skin. As he continued to grind against the boy Theo moved back to Liam's lips, his fangs once again popping, though neither of them really took the time to notice.</p><p> </p><p>His sweatpants hung low on his hips. Theo's hands moved to Liam's bare skin, finding their way under his teeshirt. The boy leant into him, drawing a gasp from Theo at the even more intense friction between them. Pushing the boy to lay down on the table, Theo lost the concentration he had for a moment and accidentally bit Liam, his fangs piercing a considerable chunk of Liam's lower lip. Theo shot back, letting go of Liam entirely as the boy hissed in pain. The boys legs were still around his waist, though Theo was refusing to touch him anymore then that as his fingers ran over his fangs, eyes following Liam's movements as he put pressure on his bleeding lip until it healed, sitting up.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay," Liam whispered into Theo's neck, placing a sweet kiss against his skin,</p><p>"I'm sorry," Theo murmured, his head hung, fingertips still on his fangs,</p><p>"Hey," Liam sang, his fingertips gentle on Theo's chin as he locked their gazes, "stop being so hard on yourself. It's just me and you... That's how it is- just us. You waited, and now I'll wait. Looks like we could both have used the time."</p><p> </p><p>Theo stared at Liam softly as the boys thumb caressed his lower lip, occasionally giving attention to his drawn fangs. His hands were back resting on Liam's thighs, the boys body as close as it had been moments before hand. Liam was showering him in sweet kisses, ones that, to Theo's surprise, weren't interfering with his diminishing arousal. He leant into Liam's touches, moving as he needed to to give Liam better access to his skin. It was the first time he'd let Liam be all over him, especially in such a soft way, and he knew he was enjoying it more then he should've been. Liam's hands soft against his skin rather then hungry had him melting, though he tried so ridiculously hard to hide it, not only from Liam, but also himself.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't help the odd hum of pleasure which escaped the back of his throat every-now-and-then. Liam's lips were soft against the skin of his shoulders, neck, chest and face, just alike his fingers which lightly tickled Theo's exposed body. Theo was finding his eyes fluttering closed as he relaxed further, more then he probably had in his life. Liam trailed kisses all the way up Theo's neck before softly pecking both his cheeks, his forehead and finally lips.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't mean to bite that hard. I honestly didn't mean to bite at all," Theo promised the boy,</p><p>"I know," Liam nodded understandingly,</p><p>"I'm trying to control it,"</p><p>"It's okay," Liam chuckled, "you're a chimera. We barely know what you are let alone how to control it. I kinda figured this might happen when things got a bit heated, but it's nothing we can't work with,"</p><p>"What if this never stops happening?"</p><p>"Then we find a way around it. Lord knows you're bloody good at that when the end result is sex,"</p><p>"You make me sound like a sex crazed teenager,"</p><p>"Chimera," Liam corrected playfully, earning a gentle thump in the chest from Theo.</p><p> </p><p>Theo moved forward once more, this time seeking a hug from Liam. The boy complied instantly, and he dug his head into Liam's neck. Theo had always thought there was a difference between a hug and a cuddle. He couldn't quite put his finger on the difference though. He thought that every relationship, friendship or more, could involve both. He figured maybe it depended on the type of embrace. This one definitely felt like a cuddle, where everything was soft, even though they were holding each other with the intention of staying close and giving and feeling protection. He and Liam had spent plenty of time straddling each other and exchanging rushed touches, but neither of them had ever been as gentle as they were that night. Theo's arms were slung loosely around Liam as the other boy held him, a hand in his hair.</p><p> </p><p>He thought he could seriously get used to being held like that by Liam. The boy had left no room for air between them, yet the embrace was so soft and delicate. Theo could hear his steady heartbeat, giving him an odd sense of calm, knowing Liam was as far out of harms way as he could ever get. Theo eventually returned to the pancakes, dishing the up with ice-cream and maple syrup before Liam began devouring them. He couldn't help but smile as he watched the boy, a small line of melted ice-cream settled just under his bottom lip as he managed to smear maple syrup in multiple places across his cheeks. He'd never met someone who could be so excited over pancakes, but it did feel nice to be appreciated for something so simple.</p><p> </p><p>The boys retired into Theo's living room and Liam was quick to dive down onto the plush couch, inviting Theo to join him. Theo gave in reluctantly, or at least he wanted to convince himself it was reluctantly, and sat down between Liam's legs. Though the other boys hands were full with his bowl of ice cream and pancakes, he still held Theo close, making him settle into his chest. Theo couldn't deny how well he fit there, like that was exactly where he was supposed to be. He wanted to still be bad- he was really, he just couldn't be with Liam. There was no way he was strong enough to deny moments like these with Liam- not that he'd ever admit it.</p><p> </p><p>"You should do this more often, you know?" Liam broke the silence,</p><p>"What? Make pancakes?" </p><p>"No. Snuggle into me," Liam clarified, his mouth full, "you spend so much time all over me but you're never really all over me,"</p><p>"I didn't really know if either of us would like it this way, I guess,"</p><p>"Well I do,"</p><p>"Shut up and eat your pancakes," Theo nuzzled lovingly into Liam's chest,</p><p>"You gotta let me see this, you know? It's just me. It's okay to be vulnerable sometimes, I'm not going to rush off and tell everyone about it. You can't just take care of me anymore, I need to take care of you too,"</p><p>"I don't know how to do that. I've never not been the dominant one- in anything,"</p><p>"I know," Liam nodded, offering Theo a spoonful of his pancakes and ice cream, which he took, "and I'm okay with you being the more controlling one, but I don't want you to feel like you always have to be that. Before in the dinning room and right now, I want that Theo too, the one where I'm allowed to smother you in affection instead- where you're the clingy, needy one."</p><p> </p><p>Theo turned his head and looked up at Liam through his eyelashes, the boy running a hand through the front of his hair. Theo closed his eyes, silently enjoying the move,</p><p>"How the hell'd you do it?" Theo wondered quietly, his voice barely audible as he thought out loud, "how'd you get under my skin like this?"</p><p>Liam sighed, "I don't know. But I'm glad I did,"</p><p>Theo smiled gently, "me too... I'm trying- to be more relaxed around you,"</p><p>"I know. You never would've done this with me when this first started," Liam's hand continued through Theo's hair when he wasn't using it to spoon pancakes into his mouth, "just don't ever feel like you can't do this with me,"</p><p>"I won't," Theo promised, "if you repeat this to anyone I won't talk to you for a week... But I'm actually really enjoying this,"</p><p>Liam scoffed, a smile on his face, "I remember when your threats consisted of blackmail that usually involved Scott or Stiles and now you just won't talk to me for a week,"</p><p>"You're my boyfriend, I can't really threaten you with something serious now, can I? Besides, I don't feel like I need to... I trust you,"</p><p>Liam's heart skipped a beat, and Theo hadn't missed it. He smiled up at his boyfriend, pleased with his reaction to Theo's admission. The look on Liam's face led him to push himself up and kiss the other boy. Liam responded quickly, the kiss remaining just a string of gentle pecks,</p><p>"Your heart jumped,"</p><p>"You admitted to trusting me,"</p><p>"You seem to keep forgetting we're boyfriends now. You think I would've made that move if I didn't want you to be more to me than everyone else?"</p><p> </p><p>Liam leant down and caught Theo's lips in his own again. Theo had to lean up a little, but he didn't mind. Exchanging small butterfly kisses with Liam was more enjoyable then he'd expected. He broke the kiss and dug his head back into Liam's chest, wrapping his arms around the boy.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed cuddled up even after Liam finished his pancakes, talking about everything people discuss while exhausted at two in the morning. Theo could've gone to sleep with Liam's fingers combing his hair, though decided that the couch, although comfortable in the short term, would not be a comfortable bed. He convinced Liam back to the bedroom, pausing before the doorway so that he could kiss Liam. It was cheesy, but he wanted to have kissed Liam in every room of the house, and he took the opportunity to tick the hallway off of the pending rooms list.</p><p> </p><p>Theo pulled back eventually, leading Liam towards his bed and tucking him in under all the covers before going back to flick off all the lights. He paused for a moment before it went dark, he and Liam staring at each other. Liam grinned cheekily and gave Theo his back. He couldn't help but shake his head at the younger boy in his bed. He wondered if it were really so bad being good for him. Theo trekked carefully over Liam, crawling under the sheets and slouching in behind Liam, closest to the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"What pillow's yours?" Liam asked, rolling to face Theo,</p><p>"This one," Theo fixed the one he was leaning on,</p><p>"I want it," Liam stole it and cuddled into it, throwing the other pillow at Theo.</p><p> </p><p>Theo simply smiled down on the boy, biting his lip, wondering how he got in so far so quickly. He wrapped his arms around Liam, pulling the boy into his bare chest as he himself settled. The warmth that radiated from Liam was incredibly calming for Theo, he wasn't his old aggressive self anymore, and he was sure most of it had to do with the blue eyed pup snuggled in his chest. Placing a soft peck against Liam's lips he left the boy to fall asleep, combing through his hair while Liam gave him back tickles in return. If Theo knew anything at that moment, it was that he was absolutely fucked, the boy had his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>